Dear Arthur, I love you
by xXBehind3DoorsXx
Summary: US/UK Alfred wrote a letter to Arthur confessing his love for him.


Arthur,

I wrote you this letter a long time ago, but I never sent it. I was scared. I'm not anymore though, and I'm anxious to hear from you.

Arthur,

I've known for a while. I've known all along. When I was younger and I used to hold your hand, I could feel it with every touch, but I couldn't recognize it for what it was. I still remember the time I tried to kiss you; you cried. You know, I cried too. I knew how much it would affect you when I declared my independence. I never truly wanted to leave you. I had to do what I did. As you always say," It is our responsibility to act on the actions of our people," and I had to do just that. You didn't even listen when I tried to explain; you ran away from me like I was some kind of monster. It all was for the better though, in my eyes. You now see me as your equal, not your little brother. I think that's a good thing. I didn't see you for a long time after that. I started to think you had left for good, but then I thought I saw you. You had changed, in a good way. You looked more refined and dignified. You seemed generally happy though. We sat and talked for a while, caught up with things. It was getting late, but it was the best time either one of us had had in a while, so we met up the next day, and the next day too, and on and on for about fifty years( which of course isn't nearly as long fir us as normal humans).That was the happiest I had ever seen you, and it was beautiful. It made me smile too. I remember lifting your face, and that was when I really looked you in the eyes. It wasn't you at all. It never was you. This other person was never good enough. Their blonde hair could never compete with your messy golden locks. Their silent composure could never be compared to your proper yet cantankerous personality. Their chapped lips couldn't hold up to your soft pink ones. In fact, he was nothing like you. He faded into the back of my mind, and I pushed you forward. I still don't know his name .I was trying to replace you with someone that wasn't good enough, so I tried to find you again. I became obsessed with everything about you: your speech, your habits, your music, ESPECIALLY your music. My people even went through a phase, the "British Invasion", where they fell in love with bands like The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, and The Who. I wanted to see your bright, emerald eyes, your smooth milky skin, and your languid half smile. I did. I found your address and I'm writing you now. There's something I've wanted to say all along. Arthur Kirkland, I love you. I love every part of you so much that I can't keep it at bay anymore. I want nothing more in this life than you. I can't even bring myself to look you in the eye anymore. I'll break down in tears if I do. Every day I think of you scolding me for not having a tidy room, caressing me in my every movement, or whispering sweet nothings in my ear as we lay together, pressing loving kisses to my forehead, cheek, neck, lips. I want you so badly that my heart could leap from my chest. I find myself smiling at little things that remind me of you: a tea cup like the one you drink from every morning precisely at eight, an electric guitar like the one you secretly still practice every day at noon, an old leather- bound book like the one you read before you fall asleep at eleven. Is it odd that I have your routine memorized to a T? I hope that doesn't creep you out. Anyway, the point is that I love you immensely, England, Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, British Empire, Arthur. I read an entire English textbook on how to do this, but I think I still made a few mistakes. I guess it will have to do though. Please, don't hate me. We should talk someday. Here's my number:

347- 668-7325

Call me.

Yours forever,

Alfred F. Jones

A/N

No, I just made this number up. Please, do not call it asking for America. That WOULD be interesting though. Either way, DON'T do it. This is just a quick little something I came up with between writing everything else. SPEAKING of which, I'm working on a few things:

1.) A Songfic for Life Starts Now- Three Days Grace ( us/uk )

3.) Another character death fic in which England dies, and America runs around London remembering different instances in their relationship.

Anyway, that is what I am currently working on . Please review!


End file.
